Two Faces
by The One Winged J-rocker
Summary: This is a story of an aristocrat named Claude who feels he isn't living the way he, or anyone else would want to. Rated M for language, wondering if I should leave it at T...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I am but a violinist willing to perform on any street corner!"

Claude, a street performer, answered. He was tall and slender, with a handsome face. A little girl had tugged on his cloak to ask who he was.

He kneeled to match her height and set aside his violin, his one pride and joy. The little girl had bright blonde pigtails and big green eyes. Her dress was adorned with flowers and lace, yet it was stained with rain water and mud. Claude could not resist laughing.

"Where is your mother or father?"

His smile was ripped asunder with her answer.

"I wander the streets too! I've been lost for about a week now…"

"Have you not been looking for your parents?"

"No…I ran away…"

"That's not good! You're too young to be on your own!"

"I've been okay so far…And I like you. Can you take care of me?"

Claude froze.

"I dun wanna go back home and be treated like an adult…"

Now that didn't happen often. A young girl upset with her parents who treated her maturely?

"You can stay with me for a little while, but we have to go back to your home. I could get in big trouble too. Okay?"

"Okay!" Her young face brightened up as Claude stood again after picking up his violin.

"You can sit next to me and watch, and later I'll treat you to dinner, okay?"

"But aren't you poor, Mr.?"

"Well-"

Being the heir of the ruler of the Kingdom, he was not sure if he should share the information.

"-Not exactly…"

"What's your name?" The little girl asked as she sat down.

"My name is Claude." He replied, thankful she didn't ask further into the subject.

"I'm Cherie!"

And she sat and listened as the day passed, revering her new friend more and more. He was very graceful with his movements and his songs were therapeutic, in a sense.

Time to her seemed to have flown when her stomach began to growl. The sun was beginning to set, and after hearing the groaning below him, Claude packed up his instrument in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry, Cherie! I lost track of the time entirely." He leaned over to take her hand and help her get to her feet.

"It's okay, I did too with your music-playing!"

A warm smile from Claude forced her cheeks to redden.

After dinner at a rather expensive restaurant, Claude ended up lifting her onto his back and heading back to his second home.

_What do I do now? Without her information, I can't take her home…And she's so tired out…Hopefully she just looks like my sister, because this is a bit awkward…Alan will be willing to allow her in. I'm almost sure of it…_

"I knew it. You're absolutely out of your freakin' mind. I've known that since you started performin' on street corners lookin' like a hobo. " That very same Alan commented after answering the door. He was handsome as well, with a tall stature and intellectual, sharp eyes. He always kept his hair short, and has dyed it many colors, the most current being raven black. He was dressed in slacks and was shirtless. Born and raised in America before settling in France, he was the son of Claude's step-father, who came into their lives after his real father died.

"It's only temporary…Until she wakes up…Please?

After a few moments of deliberation, Alan smiled.

"I'm telling you, absolutely crazy. Alright. Come on in."

"Sorry I'm dropping all of this on you, but imagine how the parents would react…"

"I know, I figured." He stepped aside to allow him in with the sleeping girl on his back.

It was a small house that Alan kept nearby Claude's mansion to be able to stick with his American roots without all the formalities at that household.

After setting Cherie down onto the guest bedroom bed, Claude exited the room and collapsed onto the closest means of resting which was a couch. Alan sat beside him.

"Who is she?"

"All I know is that her name is Cherie and she ran from home. She fell asleep before I could take her back." The red-haired violinist placed a heavy arm over his eyes.

"You should be heading home. Of course I'd walk you normally, but I'll take care of the kid."

Claude shot up with excitement.

"You really will?!"  
"What am I gonna toss her into the woods 'till you get back? Maybe I should…"

"Alan!"

"I'm jokin'. Go ahead and be on your way already. It's getting dark. Tell the family I'll be by soon to visit."

"Thanks again, Alan. I owe you. I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick her up."

"Yeah, yeah." Alan dismissed Claude's apology with a wave of his hand. After a long and graceful bow, his step-brother left.

He took this opportunity to stretch and shower.

Near to daybreak, Claude entered his mansion, climbed the large and carpeted staircase, entered his room, and allowed himself to fall onto his massive bed.

He was out cold before his American step-father came in to check up on him. His name was Alexander, and was well known throughout the kingdom for his benevolence and not abusing his power as the King. He was over 6 feet with gorgeous black hair that brushed his waist and dashing bright blue eyes. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

_Yes, I know you are happy playing your instrument for others, but how much longer will your mother be able to take it? Shame you are over 20 years old and still being punished for an activity that you adore._

He shook his head in spite of himself being unable to do anything about his step-son's situation and exited the large room.

Claude woke up a few hours later rather groggily, however. He stood up to stagger towards his bathroom door and stare into the full body mirror that was placed behind it.

His eyes were heavy with black bags and the lack of sleep. It had been about a month since he slept well.

His mother did not approve of him wandering off and performing like a peasant on the streets of the city, and hated his outgoing personality that resembled his true father, who died at war.

Claude tried his hardest to avoid her and her lectures. Unfortunately, she was unrelenting.

Marie barged into the room and swung open the door that was inches from colliding into her son's face. Thankfully he was as skilled a fighter as his former father was, but of course had never said anything for his mother's sake. He was able to leap backwards and dodge the blow before she stepped in.

"Why did you come home at daybreak?! You do not even come home that late when performing in the city!"

"Forgive me, mother. I got caught up and visited Alan, who says he will be visiting soon."

Claude immediately mentioned his brother's coming to calm her, for she adored him.

"Really, now? I hope that is soon! Now go downstairs, it would be nice if you spoke to your family every now and then."

"Yes."

She stormed out as she did when she entered and Claude could hear her heavy footsteps descending the stairwell. He sighed and followed her, too fatigued to even shower.

The ball room was the first room through the main door of the mansion and under the stairs that made up most of the first floor. He saw his mother and step-father sitting at the table with no words.

Claude always thought it weird that his mother chose to marry Alexander and treated him poorly since.

His mother felt his presence and glanced up the stairs.

"Claude! Do not just stand there, join us! We have much to talk about as a family…"

His step-father said nothing, staring at the table.

_Not again…_

-------

Alan jolted awake in surprise when he heard excessive banging on his front door that morning.

"Hold on a sec!" He rushed to the door and opened it only a crack and Claude collapsed though it. Alan caught him and set him down on his couch.

"Holy crap!"

Claude was covered in bruises and deathly pale.

"Mom again? I keep telling her to quit it…"

Cherie peeked through a crack in the door of the room she slept in.

_Claude?_

"I said a bit much, I'm afraid. I told her I've been avoiding her…"

"And Dad?"

"He attempted to hold her back, but she fought him. And you know him better than I do. He would not fight back because he actually loves her."

"I see you didn't either."

"How can I strike my own mother?"

"Well, it's as easy as her beating the hell out of you, I can tell you that much."

"I'm not sure of what to do…"

Both of the gentlemen were shocked to silence when the little girl leaped onto Claude's stomach.

"Agh! Cherie!"

She pouted.

"That's terrible, Claude! Your own mother did this to you? And who is he?"

"He's my step-brother, Alan. And this…happens a bit more often than I'd like."

"It's a pleasure, little one."

She turned back to smile at her friend.

"I can help!"

With that, Cherie placed her hands on Claude's chest, and the bruises began to disappear.

Claude felt extremely relaxed, as if his body was rejuvenating entirely.

Alan remained frozen.

"Who-or what are you? Seriously?" He asked.

"I was born with the power to heal people from cuts and stuff! I can move fire and water too, and can even make the rain fall! I never told my parents 'cause I saw a TV show of a girl with special powers being taken away for research…"

"Is that the real reason you ran away, Cherie?" Claude inquired.

"No, my parents love me very much and wouldn't send me away…I was planning to go back with you anyway 'cause what you said was right, but then I fell asleep."

Alan and Claude exchanged glances.

"We'll take you home as soon as pretty boy's up to it."

"Alan!"

"Thanks, you two."

Claude was not exactly reassured by her frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Alan sighed with exhaustion as they continued through the city.

"How much further away is it, Cherie?"

"It's right outside the city limits."

Claude only glanced around at his surroundings, that being the first he's seen them.

The classical wooden city grew emptier with fewer houses the closer they got to the limits.

"…"

"You alright, bro? You looked spaced."

Claude speedily shook his head, hoping he would rid himself of his doubts.

"Yes. Cherie, tell us more about your family. Who are they?"

"Um…My dad owns a fishery in the next town, and my mother is a biologist."

"Interesting…"

"What're you thinking' Claude?" Alan knew Claude well, and knew he was distracted.

"Nothing."

They arrived at a rather large house literally where the city began. It was lively with pearl white stone walls and unkempt moss growing along them. The driveway was empty save for a fountain and a young figure leaning against it. It looked up when they came in it's audible range.

As they got closer, his features were made more visible.

He had to be in his thirties with tied back, honey brown hair.

"Michael!" Cherie raced over to embrace him, and he kneeled to accept it. She turned to meet the confused gazes of her new friends.

"This is Michael, my caretaker."

"Thank you for bringing her home. I looked all about the city last night…"

"I was at Alan's house! He and Claude took care of me. They're so nice!"

Claude blushed when he and Michael locked glances. The house taker's deep blue eyes pierced right through his soul. Their gazes remained locked until Michael addressed the little girl.

"Why did you run away, Cherie?"

"Mom and Dad said they didn't want me using my powers anymore…Mom said she would take me to a laboratory…"

Claude figured she wasn't telling much of the truth about her parents.

She turned to face them.

"I know I told you two that I got fed up with my parents forcing me to grow up too fast…This is the real reason…"

Alan opened his mouth to complain to no avail when Claude covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why you ran away was not what was important. You're home. Now we have a long walk back, so we'll be on our way."

"Please, allow me to give you two a ride back. It is the least I can do."  
"Michael is the only person in my house who thinks about how I feel."

Claude and Alan exchanged glances.

"Sure, why not?" The violinist asked.

Michael only smiled.

"I'll go too!" Cherie giggled.

Back in town, after departing Alan's house, the three arrived at the Royal Family Mansion.

Michael parked outside of the large steel gates when Claude told him to stop.

"Thank you so much, you two. Unfortunately, I have to get by my parents without them knowing I was with strangers…"

"It is not a problem."

"Bye, Claude!"

Claude leaped over the gate when the limousine was well out of sight and snuck through the bushes beside the mansion.

After he caught his room window on the second floor in his sight, he used the ballroom window as leverage to be able to reach it.

As he allowed his lithe body to stumble through the window and collapse onto the bed, he thought.

_Is it going to be this way forever? Will I have to continue sneaking around to do what makes me happy?_

His mother rapped on his bedroom door, as if answering his unheard questions.

"Why is there a little girl at the door? What have I told you about befriending strangers?!"

_Oh no…_

Claude opened the door to face the furious middle-aged woman.

"You reputation will be ruined! Imagine what your father's family would say after they hear word of my son wandering hitherto about the city."

"Mother, about that, I have to talk to you…"

"…" She only glared, attempting to destroy his will to refute her. He pulled his gaze to the ground.

"I would like to move in with Alan for a while…"

Her eyes widened.

"Are you ungrateful? Is that what it is?"

"No, I-"

"If you leave this house again without my permission, consider yourself dependant and without any of the family inheritance. Now go greet your visitor." A wicked grin passed across her face, and she left as soon as she arrived.

_Would it really be a bad thing to leave?_

The moment Cherie saw Claude descend the stairs from the front door, she ran to him for an embrace, in tears.

"Claude! Michael was in a crash not very far from here! His wheel exploded, and we skidded into a tree!

"What?!"

Marie crossed her arms and inwardly smiled.

"He's hurt! Please help!"

"There is not much I can do, Cherie…"

"He's right. He is no longer allowed to wallow about in the streets with peasants."

Cherie shut her eyes tight before bolting out the door again. Claude turned to face her.

"Are you crazy?! I'm going." After picking up his violin case he followed Cherie.

After Marie's jaw dropped in disbelief she furiously spun on her heels to ascend the stairs.

Claude and Cherie stopped during mid-run at the scene. It was worse than Claude had thought, but he sighed in relief when he noticed it had collided into the tree sideways. It had missed the driver's side of the car. He caught a glimpse of the chauffer's silhouette, his head resting on the steering wheel.

Claude ran ahead and Cherie stayed some distance away to be out of harm's reach as the fires cackled and spat.

"Hey!" The red-haired aristocrat forced open the door opposite of the unconscious driver for it was sealed shut with the fire. There was no response, so Claude dove into the car and after he unbuckled the seatbelt, he dragged out Michael. Soot covered parts of the man's face and clothing, and a head wound had blood dribbling down the side of his face. Besides this, there were no other visible injuries on the man.

After lifting him into his arms and sprinting away from the burning car, Claude gently sat Michael up against another tree. Cherie kneeled beside him and looked up. She was surprised to see no signs of any emotions on her friend's face.

Claude thought of the consequences of what he had just done. His mother would slay him if he ever stepped anywhere near the house again…He could live with Alan for a while, even though it could cause trouble for his brother too.

"-aude!"

"Claude!"

Claude shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts. There were more pressing issues.

"Cherie, we need to get Michael help. I need you to run ahead into town and get an emergency room at the nearest hospital ready."

The little girl nodded before embracing him and running off back into town.

Claude sighed before lifting the limp body again and speedily following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marie paced back and forth in her room, contemplating on how to ultimately destroy her son's life.

"How DARE he make such a fool out of me…He acted as if I didn't even raise him! And that worthless man who has an ego bigger than the planet Earth herself!"

-------------

Only minutes after Claude's departure to the accident, Marie barged into Alexander's office behind the stairs leading up to the second floor. He jumped with the crash of the door hitting the wall and spun in his chair to face her.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, but my stupid son ran off against my orders, even when I threatened that he could not come back!"

Alexander stood and turned.

"Why did you threaten him?! You really are crazy…Where is he?"

"He ran off to help that little street urchin. Why? What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to find him and bring him home, not that he'll have the will, thanks to you."

With this, he zoomed past her and exited the room.

Marie growled and grinded her jaw until it wracked her nerves.

"Claude will regret ever crossing me…"

Marie stomped to her room and sat on her bed.

"Because we are at the top of the food chain, it will be easy to be rid of that girl…Then he will be so traumatized he will have to come back! I'll send Alan to tell me of his whereabouts for I know Alexander won't…Perfect."

With this plan in mind, she reached for the phone on her nightstand.

Claude arrived at the hospital and was told to sit in the waiting room. Cherie sat beside him.

"Mike'll be okay, right Claude?"

He was dozing off. He hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in those past few days. Cherie felt remorse, so didn't bother asking again and Claude fell right asleep only moments later, his head slumped against the wall behind him.

He woke up to Cherie shaking him by his shoulder.

"Claude, Michael's okay! He'll be out in a few days."

A very important thought crossed Claude's mind.

"_What happens now?"_

Alan woke up to the ring of his cell phone. He lifted himself off of his bed to sit up and answer.

"Yes?"

"_Alan, has Claude contacted you? He usually does."_

"No, not at all. Is he okay?"

"_I'm not sure. He left the house."_

Alan jolted to his feet.

"What?!"

"He left to go help that girl's chauffer, against my orders."

As she was answering, he was pulling on a shirt and exiting from his house.

_He might be at her place, then._

"I'll go look for him."

"Good, contact me immediately when you find out where he is."

"…Okay?"

Marie hung up.

"She NEVER asks 'bout Claude…Somethin' just ain't right."

Claude walked Cherie home. She turned to him when they reached the door.

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"Probably with Alan. I'll be alright."

"I would ask for you to stay here, but my parents would kick you right out again. They don't like strangers."

"Don't worry." He was reminded of his mother.

Cherie nodded and entered the door to her house.

All Claude had to do was turn around to leave and Alan leaped onto him, causing them both to fall.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" His brother barked above him.

"YOU scared ME."

"Ah, who cares? The lady's looking for you."

"I figured."

"Come back to my place. I'll say I didn't find you."

"Thanks, Alan. I'm at a complete loss right now."

Alan shrugged and the two made their way back.

Claude immediately claimed the bed and fell asleep when they entered.

"Poor guy." With this he sat on a chair he had beside his bed and fell asleep as well.

- - - - - - - -

Claude awoke a few hours later, midday, to an extremely downcast Alan. He sat up.

"Brother? Are you alright? I'm sorry I just fell asleep like that and-"

"Cherie's dead."

"I feel bad that…What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"…That's not something to kid around about, Alan!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

When Claude was shocked to silence he continued.

"The authorities said she was almost here when she was murdered."

"…" Claude sat both motionless and in silence. It remained as such for a few good minutes.

"The worst part is, I think it was Mom…She called me yesterday to see where you were after the incident, and I said I didn't know, then went lookin' for you…I think she sent someone to Cherie's house before you got there to see when you two arrived…And he waited until she was out of the house to kill her."

"You know…an awful lot about what her plan was…"

"There is no other way unless she attached some device to you that she can track you with. And where would she keep a computer lab?"

"…"

A few days later, Alan and Claude were given notice of Cherie's funeral that was to be held the following day.

It was then that trouble ensued.

Much of the town, including Marie and Alexander attended.

All were dressed in black minus a few who wore alternative dark colors. Claude and Alan stood towards the back.

Marie caught Claude's eye, and she immediately turned away. She smiled inwardly as Alexander only stared.

There were few who gave their regards and others who traditionally left flowers.

The funeral ended almost two hours later, and the two brothers made their way home as the sun was setting. Alan placed a reassuring hand on Claude's shoulder as they walked.

"It wasn't something you could've prevented, bro."

"Maybe I should have listened to Mother and not have gone into town to play my violin. I never would have met her…"

With this he ran off, leaving his brother shocked.

"Guess he needs time to himself…" Alan continued on his way.

Claude found himself at the graveyard, where he was not long ago. He wandered over to Cherie's grave, adorned with many flowers and a rather large tombstone shaped as an angel.

He sat on his knees and thought.

"_If only she had never met me…I should've known Mother would grow jealous…So it really is my fault…"_

"_It is my…fault."_

His eyes wide, he felt his hand raise to his head.

"_I'm not who everyone thought I would become…All she did was befriend me and up until her death my mother put her through so much trouble…"_

His hand glided through his hair and stopped at his neck hairline.

"_If I change, maybe no one else will suffer."_

He clasped his hair into a ponytail in one hand, and held the back of his head straight with the other. His muscles tensed with the knowledge of the pain that was going to ensue with his action.

He tore at his fiery locks, completely ripping off all of it from his neck down. The pain forced a scream and tears out of him.

Alan's reflexes sent him jolting off the bed in shock when the door to his house slammed open.

"What in the-?!"

His sentence was cut off when he saw his brother.

His hair and clothing was torn, uneven, and disheveled, while his eyes were dilated and wide. He stood at the doorway motionless.

"…Claude? What the hell happened to you?" Alan asked while hurrying over to help his brother to the bed. He sat.

"I've…changed."

"…What're you talking about?"

"I figured that if I changed the people I would come across wouldn't suffer anymore…"

"You're crazy…You really think it's your fault?!"

"It doesn't matter now. Mother doesn't want me home, and living with you will only cause you to suffer too."  
"How?! What're you planning to do, Claude?"

"Mother will know I'm with you and come after you for it. Then you'll probably say you don't know. Then what happens? You get killed."

"We can move to America, what can she do there?"

"Our family has a branch of aristocrats over there too. She'll find us. And if she does, I'd rather be the only one to suffer the consequences."

Alan crossed his arms.  
"Where'll you stay?"

"Anywhere."  
"With what money?"

"Mom's. She has a joint bank account with me. She would need my permission as well to write me off."

A smile spread across both of their faces.

"Alright, man. You know my cell number. I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks." They embraced each other, and Claude left Alan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is that damned Alexander? He's the one that has control over the authorities…Damn him for spoiling Claude…"

Marie paced to and from her bed.

"I no longer consider him my son, and for that he'll pay!"

- - - - - - -

Claude halted in his steps to stop at a designer store and glance at what he wore. Green, white, and black. The family colors.

He entered the store, then exited about an hour later in an open dress shirt and black slacks. He tossed what was his old life into the trash bin beside him at the exit of the shop.

He left the store and continued on his way, heading towards the city limits.

_I just need to get away from here._

He sped up his walking after hearing footsteps beside him in an alley he decided to take a detour through. Then eventually, he began jogging, and then he sprinted into a full blown dash to the outside of the city.

Before he could reach the sign that said he was doing just that, a figure leaped onto him from behind and they both tumbled to the ground. He spun onto his back to see who the offender was and froze.

His step-father's aesthetically perfect face loomed above him.

"Claude! What happened to you? And where are you going?!"

Claude turned his face away to avoid his father's gaze.

"Mother wants me dead, and she'll kill anyone else if need be. You've experienced it happening. She killed Cherie! She killed an innocent child JUST to get back at me! You may even be in trouble!"  
"Listen, calm down. You're my youngest child, blood related or not."

He paused, as if contemplating on what he truly wanted to do. When he decided, he sighed.

"I'm going with you."

Claude's eyes widened.

"…"

"Keep walking. I'll be right beside you."

"…People are going to talk."

"Let them, we are leaving anyway." He smiled.

"You'll be targeted too."

"I was becoming a target anyway!"

"…Change your appearance. All I need is someone tracking me down 'cause I'm with the King."

"So you will allow me to go with you?"

"…Yeah. But it's kind of weird. And you'll have to get off me."

"Good point. Oh yes!"

Alexander pulled out Claude's violin from his cloak and handed it to him after standing and helping Claude to his feet. He took it and stared.

"Why are you coming with me?"

"I know your mother is on the warpath, and I want you where I can protect you. I have just as much, if not more power to counter whatever she throws at us. And honestly, I'm through with the rich life anyway. I may not be your blood father, but we're more alike than ya think."

"And Alan?"

"He'll be fine. He takes after me."

They smiled at each other before running towards the next city maybe two days away on foot.

The two stopped at a hotel almost halfway in between the two cities. They stopped at the lobby desk. It was a nice hotel, not too pricy but not all that poor as well. They met a young woman at the desk. After seeing them, she gasped.

"S-Sir Alex-" Claude silenced her by placing a finger on his lips. She gulped and nodded.

"How may I help you, sirs?"

"A room for two."

"Y-yes, right this way!"

She led them to the second story out of three and to a room near the back of the left hallway after leaving the elevator. She handed them the keys, bowed, and left.

The moment they entered the room, they went straight to the restroom. Claude stared at his step-father through the mirror.

"Your eyes and hair are how you're easily recognized, and we can't change your eyes…"

Alexander sighed.

"Fine, but I must cut it. I don't want it turning out like yours."

Claude rolled his eyes and handed him a pair of scissors he found while fumbling through the cabinet drawer. He then exited and shut the door behind him to sit on the bed and pull out his violin from it's case.

_Do I really wanna keep this?_

A squeak of the bathroom door opening forced Claude out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw his father looking his own age.

His hair was cut to the back of his neck in a "V" shape, and he changed from his royal robes to tight fitting black slacks and a loose sweater.

"Does it work?"

Claude grew a bit jealous.

"Yeah, it's fine." He yawned.

"I think I'm gonna rest…This'll be the first time I do in a really long time."

"Alright, then I'll be off to the shop I caught downstairs behind the stairwell. Food would be real nice to travel with."

"Whatever…" Claude allowed the darkness of sleep to consume him.

Alex realized that was truly his first time out wandering in public since his days in America. He got many looks and double-takes as he entered the shop.

Little did he know he had a certain individual shrouded in shadows looming just feet behind him as he walked.

Claude woke up to a cold hand clasped on his throat in an attempt to strangle him. He immediately pulled up his knees, shoved his boots into the offender's stomach and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

What surprised Claude even more than the sudden attack was the fact the offender wasn't a man.

The woman scrambled to her feet to pull out a hand gun from a holster attached to her waist. She had deep-brown hair tied back in a bun and wore a black body-suit. Claude sat up on the bed and crossed his legs.

"May I ask who you were sent by before you shoot me?"

"No, you may not. All you should know is that you have two options. Get your father and come with me, or watch your father die before being killed yourself."

"Sounds like my mother."

This seemed to have hit a string. She felt easy to read.

Unfortunately, this was when Alex walked in with grocery bags. The woman, out of fear of being caught aimed at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through one of the bags and into Alex's shoulder. Claude, in shock, remained motionless as Alex dropped the bags and spun around to land roundhouse kick on the side of her head. She immediately plummeted to the ground and refrained from moving anymore. He rushed over to Claude and shook him.

"Hey! Snap out of it, I'm fine! I've taken worse from your mother!"

His son finally blinked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything, and that's why Cherie died…"

After a long silence, the woman bolted to her feet and caught Alex in a headlock. Claude also rose but slowly stepped towards them.

"Look, I'm sure she didn't really send for Alex, so leave him out of this."

"She wants both of you. She knows you and your dad have changed appearances and wants you two to return."

"Did she give you the details?"

"Well, n-no…But it's not in my contract to know anything but my mission."

By this time Claude was in striking distance without her noticing, but it was too late by the time it was realized.

"Alex, duck!"

He lowered his head, allowing Claude to land a left hook punch on her. She was knocked off of her feet again, and Alex was able to scramble out from her arms.

"We're gonna have problems." He said in-between pants.

"And we'll take them as they come. We hafta get going. She already knows we're here somehow."

The two packed what little they had and left through the fire escape in case the hostess was the rat.

They darted towards the next city even faster than they began.

"This is so unnecessary! Why didn't you grow up smart and stay with her?!" Alex shouted between pants as they ran.

"Don't you start too! I have had enough BS-ing to last me a freaking lifetime, okay?! Just keep running!"

They paused to take a rest when the suburban city they sought was seen on the horizon. It was nighttime.

"We have about a day's travel ahead of us."

"A day's travel and assassins everywhere we decide to stop."

"You complain a lot. If only your female fans knew who you truly were…"

When Claude began to laugh, Alex scowled in offense.

But soon after, he couldn't help but laugh, and the two banished the silence of the countryside that night. The King held his shoulder as a wave of pain shocked through him.

_I wasn't expecting this…_

An unnatural shadow followed their every step.

They sat in darkness, knowing a campfire may give their location away to lurkers.

"I'm hungry…"

"I forgot how young you were…"

"You're not hungry, old man?"

"You don't see me complaining."

"While you were all comfy eating the best food available in your throne room, I was wandering the streets trying to survive the traumatizing attempts to destroy my life that stupid woman threw at me."

"Alright, alright. Point taken. By the way, Claude…" He sat up from slouching and looked off into the distance.

"I'm sorry…"

Claude didn't even have the time to look up when he was engulfed in bodies restraining him.

He didn't have the energy to fight off several men, so they were successful in doing so. Before he knew it his cheek was being shoved into mud below a booted foot. Alex shut his eyes tight before burying his face in his hands. After a long silence, he looked up and met his son's eyes. They were dull and devoid of any life.

"Take him back to the city. If you cross our deal and he becomes injured in any way, every one of you will be assassinated. Your job is to get him back to his mother safely. Now get off the poor boy."

Claude was hoisted to his feet, his white hair and clothing tainted with the dirt and grime he was laid in. What were just empty eyes moments before they became orbs of fury.

"You are safest in your mother's arms, Claude. I can not have you running around all over the place and not know where you are. Please forgive me…"

With those words, Claude was hauled off by the men and Alex followed closely behind.

In the meantime, Alan had been pacing back and forth beside his bed awaiting a call -any call- from his brother.

Finally, after an hour, the phone rung. He fidgeted through his pocket to reach his cell phone before opening it.

"Claude?!"

He was disappointed to hear his father's voice instead of his half brother's.

"Alan, I know you had a part in Claude's leaving the city."

"I knew 'bout it, but didn't take part in it. I thought it was a good idea. He didn't need at take abuse anymore."

"Well…He is back in town, and in his mother's safety. I will not tell her you were up to it, but I can't guarantee she has not already figured."

"I ain't scared of her…We were better off without her anyway."

Alex paused momentarily, aghast.

"You know it too, Dad. I hate what has happened to you. I'll keep doing what I can to help Claude, regardless of whether I have your stupid approval or not."

Alexander smiled before shutting his cell and pocketing it.

_You're not the only one fighting for him, Alan._


End file.
